Overprotective
by bionsena
Summary: Nobody hurts one of the Anderson siblings without reparations. Sibling love, mostly angsty home life but light humour thrown in. FINALLY FINISHED! Please review:
1. Katelyn

Katelyn walked through the front door, her headphones blaring out 'Turn off the lights' by Panic! At the disco, and almost tripped over her twin brother.

"Jesus Christ Blaine! Are you trying to kill me?"

Then she noticed the tears in his eyes and she immediately folded him into her arms as she'd done so many times before.

"Hey what's happened now?"

It had been a long few weeks, their parent's had been ignoring each other and their children ever since Blaine had come out but three weeks ago Blaine had told them that he had a boyfriend and the dam had broken. They shrieked at each other every night for hours and neither of the Anderson children had slept in ages. Last night had been the divorce bombshell dropped casually at the dinner table.

Blaine sighed "I asked Kurt for some space but I was too embarrassed to tell him why, so he overreacted and called me a waste of space and I know I shouldn't be this upset but with everything else right now it's too much. Oh and Dad pretty much told me too my face that it's my fault that Dylan might die."

Dylan was the oldest Anderson child. Three years ahead of the other two and fiercely protective of his siblings. They all were. Which explained the fury spreading through Katelyn's veins. Nobody hurt _her_ brother.

"I can't go into school tomorrow, I won't make it through first period without passing out from exaughstion or crying." Blaine gave her a puppy dog look "Will you pick up my assignments?"

"Sure" Katelyn readily agreed, it gave her an excuse to have a word with Kurt. She had panicked when Blaine transferred to McKinley. She wouldn't go through what had happened when Blaine was still at Ridgeway again.

Blaine sighed "Sometimes I feel like you're the only person who will love me no matter what."

"Blaine, you could be half crocodile and I wouldn't love you any less. Mom and Dad love you too even if their too stupid to admit it, and it's their problem they can't deal with you being who you are!"

"Why were _you _so cool about the gay thing?"

"Because I've known since kindergarten, it's not like you tried to hide it." With that she stuck out her tongue at him at darted up to her room.

8888

"Mr Schuester?" Will turned around from his glee students to see a pretty dark blonde hazel eyed girl.

"I'm Kate; I'm here to pick up Blaine's Spanish assignment."

"Oh sure" he reached inside his briefcase to pull out the sheet and handed it too her. "Can I ask why Blaine isn't in today?"

"That's none of your business." Will was surprised to be addressed like that but the girl looked under tremendous pressure so he decided not to ask further.

The rest of the glee club were staring open mouthed at her and more than a few were whispering, "Who is she?"

The girl spun around to face the glee club "While we're on the topic of Blaine, I'd like to address the moron who upset him yesterday." She looked directly at Kurt "Which would be you if I'm not mistaken."

Kurt did not like being challenged and defiantly not in public "Jeez get over yourself he's the one who dumped me without a reason."

"For the record idiot "I need space" means he needs space not he wants to break up. Buy a friggin dictionary" she had her hands on her hips now and that glare let everyone know Kurt was really in for a tongue lashing.

"And if you'd bother to pull you head out of your ass princess you'd realise there's a much bigger picture than your little hissy fit. Our brother went to prison because he went after the people who tried to kill my brother at that school dance and he was stabbed on Monday so now Blaine blames himself for that. Add that to the fact he hasn't slept in three weeks due to our parents constant screaming and you still only have half of our problems of home. Did you know they're getting divorced, because they can't deal with having a gay son? Or that now Blaine has to choose whether to live with a father who wants to send him to a reform camp or a mom who cries every time she looks at him? "

Kate took in the stunned looks around the choir room. "No? I thought not."

"What Blaine needs is for his friends to be supportive right now and to _back off _if he asks for some time alone. Can you do that? Or was Blaine wrong when he told me you guys were really cool.?"

There was a collective nod. Nobody actually knew what to say to this strong girl who looked tired enough to pass out but would still challenge any of them to a fight.

"Good." The anger melted away to a sugar sweet innocent look and she turned around to leave. "Oh and Kurt, if you _ever_ make my brother cry again I'll do you permanent damage?"

She left then leaving them with no idea what to say except...

"Remind me never to make Blaine cry." Puck said to the room at large letting out a sigh. "She scares me."

There was another collective nod.

8888

"Hey shorty how was school today?" Kate asked her brother as he arrived home.

"Weird but everyone was really nice to me today and Kurt apologised to me like fifty times. It was surreal. Wait. You didn't say anything to them did you?"

"Oh look at the time I have somewhere to be."

"KATELYN! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have your sister chew out your boyfriend? I'm going to kill you."

"You'll have to catch me first!"


	2. Dylan

Dylan Anderson was feeling slightly groggy. He'd come out of surgery an hour ago to repair his wounds. Thankfully the knife hadn't been too sharp and the doctor said he was going to make it.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you?"

He looked up to see his younger siblings Katelyn and Blaine hovering in the doorway.

"I'm going to be all right" he told them and they both sighed in relief. Blaine looked guilty but before he could say anything Dylan stopped him.

"Hey, it's not your fault you hear me."

"You wouldn't have even been in prison if I hadn't..."

"No, it's the guys who attacked you at that dance who should be sorry. No-one hurts my little brother or sister and gets away with it understand. Besides I get out in two weeks."

Blaine nodded.

"Now get lost you two I need to sleep."

Kate kissed him goodbye and Blaine gave him a hug whispering "Thank you."

Dylan gazed at their retreating backs and allowed the medication to take him to sleep.

8888

"You suck Anderson that was a terrible shot." Ryan called across the pool table. Dylan stared at the balls as they rolled nowhere in particular.

"Have to agree with you there" he concluded with a sigh. Then his phone rang and after gazing at the caller ID he told his friend "It's Kate, scuse me for a sec."

"Dude can't you..."

"No Ry, you cannot date my sister."

Dylan answered the phone but for the first few seconds all he could make out was crying and half-words.

"Whoa calm down what's wrong."

"Blaine...St Andrews...the dance...they just left him there...really bad...hurry" was all he could make out. His blood ran cold and for a split second he stood frozen before taking off at a run to the hospital.

He stood outside his brother's room his blood pressure increasing with every word coming out of the doctor's mouth. They'd beaten him with baseball bats until he stopped screaming and then just left him in a parking lot to bleed to death. He wouldn't have made it if the ambulance had been a few minutes slower. All he could see were the bandages and his face was so swollen he couldn't recognise his brother besides the dark curls.

Grabbing Katelyn's wrist he hauled her out of Blaine's room.

"Ow Dylan your hurting me."

He released her wrist.

"Who Kate?"

"What?"

"He tells you everything, who could have done this?"

Kate looked at him with her hazel eyes so much like Blaine's it hurt. Dylan was the only one to have mom's blue eyes, but he shared their dad's dark curls with Blaine and Kate was honey blonde like mom.

"Carter Jones, Spencer Richards, Andrew Maloney."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Dylan took off ignoring Katelyn's pleas to not do something stupid. They would wish they'd never heard of the Andersons when he was done with them.

8888

Dylan awoke from the memory and thought about the past seventeen months, court cases and cold, damp prisons and considered whether he'd do it again if he go back in time.

He smiled.

_In a heartbeat..._


	3. Blaine

"Do you need some more coffee?" Kate asked her brother.

"You've had four cups already, you can't need another. You must be addicted by now" Blaine answered disapprovingly.

"Pot meet kettle, you're on your fifth cup, and I'll ask again do you want another?"

"Yes please."

She left to order them some more and Blaine watched her with a sigh. He wasn't sure he would have made it through their old high school without her support. He was also sure that her dropping out of Roads Prep to go to the local, so their parents could use the tuition for his Dalton fees, was her own idea even though every time he asked she cleverly changed the subject.

He stiffened; a boy was approaching his sister, and appeared to be chatting her up. It happened a lot when they hung out together, and Blaine never particularly minded, but this boy was very inappropriate and kept trying to feel her up which made the older brother protective gene activate.

8888

"No I really don't want to go out with you" Kate was getting agitated, if this guy didn't get the hint soon she was going to kick him in the area he seemed to be thinking from.

"Oh come on sweetheart you don't mean that"

_Sweetheart! _Katelyn clenched her fists; he was so going to regret that.

"Excuse me, but if you don't take your hands off my sister I will break your nose"

They both looked at Blaine who'd come up behind them. He was smiling politly at the boy as though he hadn't just threatened him with bodily harm. The boy in question (Jared? Jake? Josh? Whatever) decided to leave quietly rather than start a fight with a boy, who yes was shorter than him but looked like he could do serious harm.

"Phew, thanks for the save" Kate told him.

"Can't I take you anywhere? Anyway don't you have a boyfriend, what was his name...Tyler?"

"No that was ages ago silly, I actually have a date with Ryan King."

"What? Dylan's best mate Ryan? Who's three years _older?"_

"Yep."

"I'll kill him."


End file.
